A Rapid Paper Strip Nucleic Acid Test for the Point of Care Detection of Zika virus CrossLife Technologies Inc. Project Summary/Abstract There are unmet needs for nucleic acids new diagnostics that can be applied at the point-of-care to detect Zika Virus (ZIKV) infections. A highly sensitive, simple paper strip molecular test that detects ZIKV at the point-of-care will be developed. The target sequences are amplified using the TARA (Template-Assisted Rapid Assay) technology which is composed of a template-dependent chemical transfer reaction with high turnover, gold nanoparticle-HRP and lateral flow readout. The test should be rapid (<30 minutes), and results in the appearance of colored bands that are detectable by eye.